User devices utilize specialized hardware to determine geographic locations at which the user devices are currently located. For example, a user device may include a global positioning system (GPS) radio and/or some radio that may be used to determine the geographic location of the user device. Such radios and/or hardware may consume a relatively large amount of power on the user device.